Divergence
by jacey1210
Summary: Bucky has the choice to reconnect with Sabrina and leave Natasha, or cut Sabrina off and rekindle a forgotten romance.


"Bucky?" called Sabrina, pushing the door open with her foot before dragging her suitcase and duffel inside their rooms. "Bucky?" After waiting a few moments, she frowned and dropped her bags in her walk-in closet before stripping and climbing into the shower.

Letting the hot water run down her back, Sabrina closed her eyes and scrubbed herself clean, washing away the sweat and tiredness that comes with a 12-hour flight to Japan. A week of getting roughly five hours of sleep per night had taken its toll on her, but even flying first class wasn't comfortable enough for her to fall asleep on the plane. Truthfully, she had felt the noticeable absence of a certain metal arm around her shoulder and the sour smell of coffee mixed with tropical fruits (his shampoo scent) that accompanied the one and only James Buchanan Barnes, a.k.a. her one true love.

Thinking about it, Sabrina realized she didn't really know what love was, even with Bucky. Her father had turned to booze after her mother died of colon cancer, so she had spent most of her time at school, doing _anything_, (mostly studying,) to go home as late as possible. He never really hit her enough to hurt her physically in a serious way, but combined with his never-ending stream of cusses and names, Sabrina withered under him.

She had been "discovered" at the local university's student fashion show, eventually climbing her way to stardom. In all honesty, Sabrina could name an infinite number of women prettier and more beautiful than her, but everyone kept telling her that her "look" was "unique" and "memorable," which apparently was in these days.

Sabrina had just gotten back from a shoot for _Vogue Japan_ in Tokyo. She would have a month off before having to travel to Venice for a shoot with Victoria's Secret.

Realizing how short the length of time she would have with Bucky and Bruce would be, she dried off and pulled on a pair of soft cotton MIT sweats she had had since junior year, a cropped black top, and moccasins. Hurriedly toweling her dripping hair, Sabrina sprinted into the nearest elevator to find Bruce, who would hopefully know where Bucky was.

"Bruce!" she called, bursting into the lab, "I missed you!" He jumped, turning around slowly before taking off his lab goggles.

"Hi. Was Japan nice?" She nodded.

"I got to see the new biotech labs under Nara Park. Reitaro, uh, I mean Dr. Kadowaki, smuggled me in. Bruce, it was incredible! They were customizing deer to be superior both genetically and epigenetically, and the machines they had: Jesus! Their amoebas could solve mazes! You have to come with me!"

"I'd like that," he replied, smiling happily, "He-he won't mind?"

"No, silly," she grinned, hugging him tightly, "He knows about you, and he has a similar problem: he has wings."

"I'll have to talk to him. Do you have his email?"

"."

"Got it," he replied, scrawling it down on a scrap of paper he tucked in his breast pocket, "And Sabrina?"  
"Uh hmm?"

"I can tell you've been holding back. James is in Poland with Natasha and Clint seeking out HYDRA members. He should be back..." Bruce checked his watch, "In an hour...now? Nat's calling in?"

"Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"I think we have a telepathic connection," she joked, eyes crinkling at the corners, "You know me too well." He chuckled,

"You'd need a transcranial ultrasound to prove that, Brina. Not to mention the three-hundred page report you'd have to write and submit to the scientific community."

"Kidding, kidding! Don't you dare get any ideas!" she called, poking her head through the doorway, "Catch you for dinner?"

"Can't, I have a meeting with Tony at 7. He'll be late, but I can't be or he'll never shut up about it. Tomorrow?"  
"Deal. Au revoir, Brucie!" He waved, adjusting his glasses.

Sabrina sprinted to an elevator before ramming her finger into the button that would propel her to the top floor. Pounding on the button that closed the elevator doors, she grinned excitedly, thinking about Bucky. As soon as the doors opened, she flew out into the sunlight, slamming into a body. A strong arm steadied her as she focused on the cold face of Natasha, who walked away. Clint walked in the other direction, face emotionless. Frowning, she walked slowly towards Bucky, whose face was grim.

"Bucky? You okay?"

"Sabrina." She furrowed her brows. "I'll meet you back inside your room. Hey," he added, more softly as he pulled her in for a hug, nestling his face in her hair, "Everything'll be fine, dame."

"Okay," she muttered, his bulletproof vest muffling her words. He released his hold on her before striding after Natasha. Sabrina bit her lip, watching him walk away until he disappeared behind the Russian superspy. Turning around, she walked slowly towards the elevator that would take her to her room.

Sabrina sat in the breakfast nook next to her kitchen, munching on an apple. The door opened, and she straightened, locking eyes with Bucky, whose eyes were even baggier than before. His hair was damp and the grime and sweat had been washed off of him.

"Hey, Brina," called Bucky, opening the fridge. Hmmm. That was strange. It was always 'Sabs,' never 'Brina.' Brina was for everyone but him.

"Hi, Bucky." _Well, this is awkward. Think think think of something to say…_

"I won't be sleeping here for the next couple weeks. Have to stay up to research the next mission with Tasha. I'll be a few floors away." She swallowed, wondering if he remembered she was afraid of the dark.

"That's fine. I understand." He raised an eyebrow.

"Sabs, I'm sorry, but I need to do this. I promise I'll make it up to you. I need to check in with Tash, but I'll see you for ice cream?"

"Sounds good. See you, Bucky," she replied, smiling just enough to pass as happy.

"Hey. Sabs. Look at me," he murmured, taking her chin in his hand, "I'm still here. I'm not leaving you. I'll see you. I just need to take care of this."

"I believe you," she replied, blinking.

"I know when you're lying to me," he teased, kissing her nose, "Be back soon. It's only 3. We have time to head to Times Square." Sabrina smiled slowly as she watched him close the front door. Everything would be back to normal.

Five hours later, Sabrina stared at the holographic clock in front of her, watching the numbers change from 8:01 to 8:02 to 8:14 to 8:45 to 10:00 to 1:34. Getting up, she walked toward the balcony and waved the glass to the side with a flick of her wrist. Sabrina leaned against the railing, peering into the darkness towards the lights of Times Square. Feeling a chill run up her spine, she rubbed her eyes and entered the living room, sinking down into a plush sofa.


End file.
